


Cap IM Tiny RB Round 2: Shellhead

by cap_ironman_event_mod



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_event_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_event_mod
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 byCaz.





	Cap IM Tiny RB Round 2: Shellhead

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the theme "reunion". 
> 
> Everyone's welcome to write a minimum 100 words ficlet for this art as a part of Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang. [All the rules are here](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/160595812268/tiny-reverse-bang-2017-announcement).

Art by [Caz](http://cazdraws.tumblr.com/), posted with permission.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Got Lucky Once Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487906) by [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist)
  * [Ain't No John Wayne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495310) by [mitochondrials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials)
  * [Unreal reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504775) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi)
  * [Thoughts of an Everdrunk Mop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508849) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)
  * [Nighttime Specters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517777) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)
  * [Been Through the Mill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503452) by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda)
  * [Nothing You Can't Handle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954616) by [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen)




End file.
